Shattered Emotions
by LilyPadADV
Summary: He put her back together...then tore her apart.....she had no where to go....she had nothing to say....she was silenced and lost....and her emotions were shattered. Rated T because I'm nuts!


**BAH!!!!! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE THIS KID I KNOW NAMED JEREMY!! AND I AINT SO FOND OF LUKE EITHER!!!!! UGH!! I'm super pissed off right now...so so so sooooo ticked....*glares at the world* Just ask Akako....grrr.....I'M SO FREAKIN MAD! In fact, I'm so mad, my fingers are shaking as I type. So sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors in this.....mad mad mad......So, I vented my feelings by making this super short and angsty fic. Hope you enjoy it! Put together in about an hour..it may suck..but review!! I'm already in a cruddy mood...make it better by just taking 10 seconds to make a review. Plz.....and FYI: This could kind of be considered a side story or sequel to Depressing Show...but not really...I just made it cause I was mad...I don't even know who the characters are. So use your imagination!! **

**Disclaimer: I'm already in a bad mood....can't I please own Twilight??**

**SM: Nope!!!!!!!**

**Me:...*chokes back a sob***

**Semi-Update: *reads Authors Note* O.O Well, I was UBER pissed off yesterday....but now I'm happy because I got my class list!! :) But anyway, enjoy the angst and still review! Keep the good mood going!**

* * *

She flew out of the house in a rage; screaming as she went. She slammed the car door shut and slammed on the pedal. Glaring back at the house when she looked in the mirror, with tears streaming down her face. Pausing for a moment at a stop sign to recollect herself, she felt her emotions go haywire, feeling the pain all at once. She choked back a sob remembering his icy cold look, and his strange words that toyed with her emotions; she had never expected this. Everything had been getting better...all thanks to HIM. She thought he had been perfect. He had helped, healed, and loved her beyond what any other man did and now this? Did he think it was right to toy with her emotions? Was everything that she had lived for...lived with him....was all of it a lie? She couldn't tell. Could someone save her from this nightmare?

Her emotions were scattered...her mind was going haywire.......she didn't know how much longer she could handle this torture.....before long she was going to go insane.....the emotions going inward...no escape...

She slammed on the brakes, barely not crashing into her garage. Not that she cared though.. She stormed into the house, having trouble fitting the keys into the lock with her hands and fingers trembling. When she finally managed to turn the damn lock, she slammed the door shut and threw the keys and her purse on the sofa. Stomping into the kitchen, she slammed open the freezer door, nearly taking it off of it s hinges. As a result, it wouldn't close properly. She grabbed the tub of ice cream and a giant spoon. When she tried slamming the door shut, she found it wouldn t close all the way. She shrieked again and glared at the contraption. She grabbed her screw driver and turned the screws till it was fixed, cursing under her breath all the while. This was just more proof that karma and fate hated her guts....she always knew it.... She sighed a bit, but continued to glare at the freezer.

Her hands were freezing, they were becoming rigid. She wouldn't have been surprised to see the tears that were pouring onto her hands freeze....freeze....like ice....ice...like his heart. Like the cold look he had given her. She winced...remembering the look...the face...the harsh words and tone.....his ecstatic smirk as he toyed with her emotions.......as though he was having FUN....

She threw the ice cream into the freezer and then gently closed the door. To vent, she threw a picture of them togetehr that was sitting on the counter. She glared at it when it didn't break, and screamed in outrage. She stomped on top of the picture, and sobbed. The glass cracked...cracking over his face....shattering....shaterring like her heart.....Broken....

She stomped into her room and shrugged out of her clothes and stepped into her bathroom, closing the doors. She turned the knob harshly and stepped into the shower, hissing slightly as the hot water hit her freezing, numb skin. She felt her muscles relax and cursed, realizing she should have taken a bath. Stopping the water, she switched it so the water would come out of the tap . She sank back, the tub filling up fast. She looked at the counter right by her head. Her usual supply of romance books she read while in the tub where there, and she glared at them. She was definitely not in the mood for romance not after what just happened.

Sinking back under the water, she closed her eyes .The water softened the sound around her and the memory washed over her like the water....the water covering the pain just a bit...numbing it......somewhere in the back of her mind wondered if she should go get an aspirin.....

She needed someone to save her.....he had tried...but now he ruined it...a savior..someone who could help drag her up from here...drag her from the pain...she felt shattered....shattered like her life....everyone stepping on her...toying with her emotions...and she was left crawling to pick up the pathetic pieces of her life.

Abruptly, she sat up and choked back a sob. Water was running down her face, but when they ran down her face and over her lips, there was no mistaking the saltiness the bitterness bitter .like his eyes his face She sank underwater, while bubbles and more salty, water were added in the bathwater. Underwater, she let the water flow over her head...and didn't resurface.....

* * *

**Reveiw! Please please please!! I'm begging you......and check out my other fics! If you review, I usually check out YOUR fics and review and stuff!! PLEASE!! **

**~ Lily **


End file.
